Mirror
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Oppa in the streets, oppa in the sheets.


You bit your bottom lip in anticipation at the sound of the front door opening and shutting, Zen's voice calling a greeting to you from the living room. You glanced over your shoulder at the large floor mirror you had propped against the wall, checking one last time to make sure the angle was just right before leaning forward to rub lotion over your legs.

"Babe, are you in here?" Zen's velvety voice drifted in from the doorway, you looked up and smiled to him coyly as he took in your appearance; black, lacey lingerie, bent over in front of the mirror, a tantalizing amount of cleavage facing him with a view of your round ass in the air reflected behind you.

"Hello, Zenny. How was reversal?" You continued to nonchalantly rub the lotion over your smooth legs while he stared at you, a light smirk on his face as he leaned on the doorframe. "It was fine. I see you went shopping today?"

You stood at his words and turned around to admire the mirror, eyes finding his in the reflection. "Do you like it?"

He walked slowly, confidently forward, stopping behind you, fingers ghosting over your sides before wrapping his arms around your exposed middle, his front pressing flush against your back. He rested his chin on top of your head and grinned, eyes hooded with desire. "Oh, Jagiya,_ I love it_."

Consider the beast officially unleashed.

You gasped lightly in surprise when Zen pulled you with him as he sat on the edge of the bed, settling you in his lap with his knees between yours. He peppered hot, open mouthed kisses along your neck, your head lolling back to rest on his shoulder, eyes drifting closed as you felt his erection hardening beneath you. A warm hand slipped a bra strap down your arm, coming up to cup the heated flesh as his thumb drew light circles around your nipple. The other hand traveled south, fingertips brushing over your lace covered sex, a groan emitting next to your ear at the feel of the soaked fabric.

His hot lips pressed to the shell of your ear in a quick kiss "Jagi, I want you to look straight ahead and watch as I unravel you. I want you to see how wet I make you, how perfect you look as I make you cum for me. And then I want you to watch as our hips join, as I press my long, hard cock into your tight little pussy, stretching you and making you scream as I fuck you. And then, once I fill you with my cum, I want you to see how it drips out of you, how _delicious_ the results of our love making look mixed together. Can you do that for me, princess?"

You stared wide eyed at those sultry red eyes shining in the polished glass and nodded, his filthy words igniting a fire in you, his hips grinding up to meet your hips as you squirmed in arousal.

He began to nibble on your ear as his thumb hooked onto the band of your underwear, yanking them down and off, spreading your legs father as you settled back against him. Cool air assaulted your heated sex as he crossed his calves over your shins, securing your exposed position. He purred into your ear, gaze locked onto the reflection of your glistening folds as his fingers traced your outer labia with feather-light touches. You whimpered softly as he began pinching your nipple with his other hand, rolling the pink bud between his fingers gently.

"Remember, Jagi;_ don't look away_." With that, he traced his middle finger up your slit, barely making contact with your dripping pussy as you gasped, resisting the urge to roll your hips against his hand. Zen knew all the right moves to make you a shivering mess, and you fully intended to just sit back and enjoy yourself as he had his way with you. You looked at his face in the mirror as he resumed his hot kisses along your neck and shoulder, his gaze never straying from his lower hand.

With his ring and index fingers, he lifted and separated your clitoral hood, fully exposing your throbbing, erect nub to both of your eyes. "Mm, look at you, Jagi…" You couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by your own body, becoming more aroused at the sight of yourself. His middle finger went to work, moving in slow circles on your clit as you moaned loudly, eyes rolling back briefly before you wrenched them back open, not wanting to miss a moment of the show Zen was putting on for you.

The pad of his finger continued its torment, sending waves of ecstasy through your body as you began to writhe, back arching in pleasure as you legs quivered and tensed, wanting desperately to close around his hand but unable to. He spread your legs more, moving them as far apart as they could go as he picked up speed on your swollen clit. You bit your lip and struggled to keep your eyes open as you both felt and watched a drop of your juices fall from your twitching entrance, sliding down the curve of your ass to soak into Zen's jeans.

"Z-zen, _oppa_, I'm… I… **Shit**!"

The pressure in your lower abdomen released, and you let out a low whine as your cunt began to convulse, watching in erotic awe as it spasmed around nothing, his finger creating delicious friction on your bundle of nerves as your legs shook and you cried out his name, chest heaving and mind clouded in pleasure.

He pressed a quick kiss to your temple and lightly patted your thigh. "Can you stand?"

Failing to find your voice, you nodded, rising on shaky legs. Zen made quick work of his clothes, easing you back into his lap before your knees gave out, your legs tucked under you and spread wide as you sat in reverse cowgirl. His cock was rock hard and throbbing against your ass as you grinded back into it, receiving a low growl from your silver haired lover in return. "Ready, babe?"

"Always, oppa."

He grinned at you in the mirror, hands gripping your hips as he sheathed himself in you, matching moans ringing out. You watched mesmerized as his length slowly retracted from you, only leaving the head in, your lower lips gripping on tightly to his shaft in desperation to keep him connected.

With a roll of his hips, Zen slammed back into you, setting a steady but needy pace as you bounced yourself on top of him. His arms wrapped around your hips, hands trailing along your thighs as you met gazes in the mirror. Neither of you would last long like this. A small adjustment of your angle had him hitting deep and you cried out, his cock pressing into your gspot. You stopped bouncing and pressed down on him hard, rolling your hips as you cried out in bliss, watching as your cum leaked down from your weeping cunt.

"Oh _god_, Jagi… Look what you do to me… Fuck- I'm gonna.." Three more thrusts had Zen finishing inside of you, spraying his hot seed against your cervix. His face was flushed beautifully, eyes half closed in his high as he smiled at you. He brushed his hand lightly over your still throbbing clit and you jerked, making him chuckle, before he pulled out of you.

The feel of both of your juices seeping softly out of you made you shiver, and Zen's wolfish smile returned. He coated his fingertips in the substance and brought it up to your mouth for you to taste, before repeating the action for himself, humming in satisfaction.

"What did I tell you, babe? _Simply delicious_."


End file.
